Augenblicke
by SoyTryphena
Summary: Ein paar Kurzgeschichten mit Severus Snape als Hauptfigur. Es dreht sich alles um die Geschehnisse vorund während der großen Schlacht um Hogwarts.
1. Verlust

_Wish you were here,__  
near my country, girl,  
wish you where here._

_Wish you were here,  
__don't you know the storm is getting colder  
__and I miss you like hell  
and I'm feeling blue._

_I've got feelings for you, babe.__  
Do you still feel the same?  
From the first time I laid my eyes on you  
I felt joy of living,  
I saw heaven in your eyes, in your eyes._

_I miss your laugh, I miss your smile,  
I miss everything about you.  
Every second's like a minute,  
every minute's like a day  
when you're far away._

_Wish you were here  
the storm is getting colder, baby,  
wish you were here,  
a battlefield of love and fear._

[Leicht veränderte Lyrics der wundervollen Rednex-Ballade „Wish you were here".]

* * *

**Verlust heißt verlieren, Verlust heißt verloren sein**

Ein Mann steht in der Dunkelheit des Verbotenen Waldes. Er blickt auf das Schloss und hat noch die Worte des Dunklen Lords im Ohr, der zu den Bewohnern spricht. Er weiß, dass es einen Kampf geben wird, eine Schlacht. Sie ist unvermeidlich. Er weiß, dass der Tod heute über das Schlossgelände gehen wird.

Der Mann zittert vor Erschöpfung. Er hat alles getan, um den Jungen zu schützen, was in seiner Macht lag. Er hat die anderen von den Anhängern des Dunklen Lords geschützt, solange er konnte, ohne sich zu verraten. Er hat es versprochen und er hat sein Versprechen gehalten. Er hat seine Rolle gespielt und war der treuste Todesser von allen, zumindest glaubte sein Meister das. Und schließlich glaubte es sogar die misstrauische Bellatrix.

Die Rolle hat ihm alles abverlangt, ihn ausgelaugt. Er hat sich verleugnet - wichtiger war seine Treue zu Albus, seine Hingabe an die Aufgabe, den Jungen zu schützen, seine ältesten Kollegen zu täuschen, Minerva und Filius. In ihren Augen war die Rolle sein wahres Ich. Verachtenswert. Sie wussten nichts und er konnte ihnen nichts sagen. Zuviel hing von seinem Schweigen ab. Beinahe hätte er sich selbst darin verloren.

Kaum vorstellbar die Enttäuschung, der Zorn, der Sinnverlust, als er feststellte, dass es nicht um das Überleben des Jungen ging, sondern um sein Sterben, das der alte Mann fest eingeplant hatte. Fast wäre er daran zerbrochen.

Heute wird der Junge also sterben, getötet werden, vielleicht geopfert. Er sieht noch immer nicht den Sinn und muss sich entscheiden. Vertraut er dem alten Mann und seinem Plan? Ergibt sich seinem Willen? Oder handelt er anders als vorgesehen und versucht einmal mehr das Leben des Jungen zu retten? Wenn der Junge stirbt, ist die Welt dann gerettet oder verloren?

Gequält beugt sich der Mann vor und umfasst mit den Händen einen Baumstamm, so fest, dass die Fingerknöchel weiß aus den dünnen Händen hervortreten. Er weiß, dass er verlieren wird. So oder so. Er war noch nie ein Gewinner. Stirbt der Junge, hat er die grünen Augen für immer verloren – das Einzige, was ihn über die Jahre hin angetrieben hat. Verliert die Seite des Lichts, hat er verloren, weil er dann für immer an seinen Dunklen Meister gefesselt sein wird und die andere Seite ihn unerbittlich jagen wird. Verliert die Seite der Finsternis, hat er verloren, weil man sein Leben im Austausch für Dumbledore erst recht einfordern wird. Für ihn, der mit dem höchsten Einsatz gespielt hat, war das Leben ein Verlustgeschäft. „Du hattest nie eine Chance, Severus", denkt er.

Für einen Moment lehnt sich der Mann an den Baum und denkt an die Verluste, die er in seinem Leben erlitten hat. Verloren die Eltern, die das ungewollte Kind abschoben. Verloren die geliebte Frau, erst an Potter, dann an den Lord. Verloren den einzigen Freund, der in bat, ihn zu töten. Ein nie geschriener Schrei bahnt sich den Weg aus seinem Inneren nach draußen und kommt mit einem schrecklichen, trockenen Schluchzer ans Tageslicht. Seine Knie geben nach und er rutscht am Stamm entlang auf den Boden, wo er kraftlos und erschöpft kauert, die eingefallene Wange an den Baumstamm gepresst. „Selbstmitleid, Severus?" denkt er höhnisch und holt tief und zitternd Luft. Er bemerkt den satten, sanften Moosgeruch des Verbotenen Waldes, er nimmt die Magie des Ortes über seine Haut wahr. Er spürt auch die Gefahr dieses Ortes für ihn. Er ist derzeit nirgends gern gesehen, Dumbledores Mörder will derzeit nur einer in seiner Nähe haben, den Severus hasst, wie er nie jemanden gehasst hat.

Ihm ist eiskalt. Noch einen Moment lang versucht er aus dem Baum Kraft zu ziehen, seine eigene Schwäche durch den starken Stamm auszugleichen. Er wünscht sich die Geliebte an seine Seite, Lily, die ihm beisteht. Er hat Angst vor der Schlacht, Angst um die vielen, die sterben werden. Er trauert schon jetzt. Er vermisst sie, er vermisst ihre Augen, ihr Lächeln, ihre Stimme. Als sie starb, hat ihm der Verlust ein Stück aus der Seele gerissen, eine grausame Wunde geschlagen, die nie geheilt ist. Er wünscht sich Lily so sehr, die ihn an die Hand nimmt, ihn anlächelt, anschaut und ihm Mut macht. Er wünscht sich Dumbledore, der ihm Sicherheit gibt und Stärke. Er wünscht sich selbst Potter und Black, die – wenn schon nichts anderes – mit Macht in die Schlacht eingreifen könnten. Er selbst wird es nicht tun können, ohne sich zu verraten. Sich, den Verräter.

Noch einmal holt er zitternd Luft. Sie dringt ihm kalt in die Lungen. Mühsam kämpft er sich auf die Füße. Er hat Angst. Nicht so sehr um sich, denn er glaubt nicht, dass er nach dieser Schlacht noch leben wird. Es grenzt ohnehin an ein Wunder, dass ihn im letzten Jahr niemand getötet hat. Er hat vielmehr Angst um die Kinder. Er hat Angst um seine Kollegen. Er hat Angst, dass sie ihr Leben umsonst verlieren könnten, dass sie die Schlacht verlieren, dass sie dem Lord in die Hände fallen könnten. Dann wären sie wahrhaft verloren.

Es gibt keinen Ausweg für ihn. Man hat immer zwei Möglichkeiten, hat Albus einmal gesagt. Entweder spielt er jetzt seine Rolle weiter bis zum bitteren Ende – wer auch immer gewinnen oder verlieren mag. Oder er ergreift die Flucht, macht sich aus dem Staub, haut ab, – wie es Feiglinge tun. In diesem Fall hat er nur eine Möglichkeit.

Der Mann richtet sich auf. Langsam lässt er den Baumstamm los, streicht mit den Fingerspitzen über die Rinde. Noch einmal atmet er tief ein und aus. Es ist so etwas wie ein Seufzer. Dann geht eine Veränderung mit ihm vor: sein Rücken streckt sich, der Kopf nimmt eine überhebliche Haltung an, ein verächtlicher Ausdruck legt sich über seine Züge. Von Erschöpfung keine Spur mehr. Es ist die Rolle seines Lebens. Er wird sie spielen – wenn es sein muss, bis zum Tod.

Snape tritt an den Waldrand. Er dreht sich zum Schloss, starrt hinauf zu den Fenstern. Dort sind die anderen. Hier ist er. Er lässt seinen Blick über den See und die Wiesen schweifen, die Berghänge und die Bäume. Heute nacht wird der Tod über das Gelände gehen. Er weiß es. Der Himmel ist grau. Es ist unnatürlich ruhig. Es ist die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

* * *

Disclaimer: Ich schreibe nur aus Freude an der Sache und ziehe keinerlei finanzielle Vorteile daraus. Alle Charaktere der Harry-Potter-Romane gehören JK Rowling. Die Geschichte selbst gehört mir._  
_


	2. Reue

Mit geschlossenen Augen lag er auf dem harten Boden. Konnte er Abschied nehmen? Er hatte immer gewusst, dass es eines Tages so kommen würde. Doch er fürchtete sich nicht vor dem Tod. Warum also war er noch hier?

Wenn er doch nur die Zeit hätte zurückdrehen können. Das hatte er sich zwei Jahrzehnte lang immer wieder verzweifelt gewünscht. Warum nur hatte Lily ihn nicht geliebt? Dann wäre bestimmt alles anders gewesen.

Etwas bohrte sich schmerzhaft durch den schützenden Panzer um seine Seele.

Hätte doch Potter nicht diese Augen gehabt. Dann hätte er ihn vielleicht nicht dafür gehasst, durch dieses Grün ständig an seine Schuld an Lilys und James' Tod erinnert zu werden.

Eine scharfe Klinge zerschnitt reißend den dicken Mantel, der sein Herz vor dem Erfrieren bewahrte.

Wenn Potter ihm nur mehr vertraut hätte! Wäre er früher zu ihm gekommen, hätte Black vielleicht nicht sterben müssen.

Sein Konstrukt aus Schuld und Sühne wankte.

Trug er Schuld an Blacks Tod? Wäre irgend etwas anders gelaufen, hätte das etwas am Ergebnis geändert? Mad Eye war tot. Fred. Lupin. Tonks.

Stechend und kalt drang etwas durch die harte Schutzschicht, die sein Innerstes wie eine Mauer umgab.

Liebend gern hätte er Potter die Aufgabe, den dunklen Lord zu töten, abgenommen. Doch das war Potters Auftrag und Bestimmung. Nein, er fürchtete sich nicht vor dem Tod. Er fürchtete sich nur davor, umsonst gelebt zu haben.

So viel Tod, so viel Leid, so viel Blut. So viele unschuldige Tote. Er war mitverantwortlich, er trug Mitschuld. Wäre es nicht auch anders gegangen?

Hart fuhr ihm ein stählerner Schmerz durch den Körper und es dauerte eine Weile, bis er ihn als Seelenschmerz erkannte. Nicht Angst, nicht Hass, nicht Verzweiflung – sondern Reue. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn so brutal wie ein Riss im Brustkorb und endlich, endlich strömte unendlich erleichterndes Bedauern aus seiner Seele und legte sich wie eine Wolke um seinen Geist, beinahe so wie das Blut aus der Wunde an seinem Hals, das einen dunklen, schimmernden See um seinen Kopf bildete.


	3. Hoffnung

Die Magie des Mannes kämpft sich aus den Tiefen der Bewusstlosigkeit hervor und zwingt den Geist ihres Trägers zurück in einen Zustand zwischen Sein und Nichtsein.

Flach zieht Severus den Atem durch den zerfetzten Hals in die schmerzenden Lungen. Er empfindet nichts als Schmerz in Körper und Geist und ist müde, so müde. Ein hohes, pochendes Geräusch in seinem Kopf überdeckt jegliche Wahrnehmung. Die Lider flattern und das Herz poltert ihm unregelmäßig in der Brust und jagt das Blut durch seine Adern, das den blutigen See um seinen Kopf nur noch vergrößern wird. Er liegt ganz still. Er spürt nichts als sich selbst.

Der körperliche Schmerz ist nichts im Vergleich dazu, was seine Seele empfindet, und als Severus diesen Schmerz endlich als Reue erkennt, ist sein Körper schon fast so kalt wie der Boden der heulenden Hütte. Doch Reue ist Hoffnung, und als sich der Gedanke an Hoffnung in seinem Kopf bildet, entschließt er sich, es auf einen Versuch ankommen zu lassen.

Zitternd vor Schwäche schieben sich die eiskalten Finger in die Tasche seines Umhangs. Sie zerreißen mit Mühe das Futter und schließen sich nach endlos scheinenden Sekunden hastigen Tastens endlich um zwei kleine Klumpen.

Sein Arm ist schwer wie Blei und es kostet ihn unmenschliche Anstrengung, den ausgebluteten Muskeln zu befehlen, die Hand über den Brustkorb zum Kopf zu bewegen. Kostbare Sekunden verstreichen, weil ihm der Arm nicht mehr gehorchen will. Den Kopf kann er nicht heben oder drehen, weil ihm der Schmerz in Naginis Wunde beinahe das Bewusstsein raubt. Damit wäre die zarte Hoffnung dahin.

Die Blutlache zittert unter kurzen Atemstößen, als ihm die rostroten Finger endlich den Bezoar unter die Zunge schieben. Er hat kaum noch die Kraft, die Hand um den zweiten Klumpen zu schließen. Es ist ein beinahe farbreiner roter Jaspis, ein Talisman, den Dumbledore ihm vor vielen Jahren gab, und er braucht ihn nicht anzusehen. Er weiß, was darauf dargestellt ist.

„Hilf mir!", denkt er, denn zum Sprechen hat er keine Kraft mehr. Das Bewusstsein droht ihm wieder zu entgleiten, doch seine starke Magie entlässt ihn noch immer nicht in die barmherzige Ohnmacht. Er versucht, darauf zu vertrauen, was der alte Mann vor langer Zeit gesagt hat, doch mit jeder Sekunde fällt es ihm schwerer, überhaupt zu denken.

Dann fallen ihm die Augen zu und es wird dunkel. Er denkt nicht mehr, er fühlt nur noch. Der Arm prallt dumpf neben dem Körper auf dem Boden auf und der Jaspis rollt über die Bohlen, als ihn nach endlos scheinenden Augenblicken ein sanfter Luftzug streift und ein himmlisches Geräusch das hohe Pochen in seinem Kopf durchdringt. Weiche Wärme legt sich über seinen ganzen Körper, als seine Muskeln aufhören zu zittern, und übernatürliche Töne ersetzen ihm den Atem.

Als man nach der Schlacht an ihn denkt und endlich seine Leiche abholen will, finden sich in der heulenden Hütte nur eine große Blutlache und auf dem Holzboden ein roter Schmuckstein. Er sieht aus wie ein Talisman und ihn ziert auf einer Seite ein kunstvoll geschnitztes Relief. Es ist der Feuervogel.


End file.
